Charlotte's Web 2 - Wilbur's Great Adventure
Charlotte's Web 2 - Wilbur's Great Adventure is a UK VHS release by Universal on 13th October 2003. Description Children's animated adventure directed by Mario Piluso. Wilbur (voice of David Beron) befriends Cardigan (Harrison Chad), a homesick lamb who has just arrived at the farm. However, when Wilbur discovers that Cardigan has been sold, he gathers up his farm friends and embarks on a daring rescue attempt. The cast also includes Julia Duffy, Amanda Bynes, Debi Derryberry and Charlie Adler. Cast *Julia Duffy as Charlotte A. Cavatica, Wilbur's best friend who died at the end of the first film. She appears briefly through flashback. *David Berón as Wilbur, a pig who lives on Homer's farm and is taking care of Charlotte's three daughters, Nellie, Aranea, and Joy. He still suffers from anxiety as in the first film. He befriends Cardigan, a lonely lamb. When Cardigan is sold to another farmer, Wilbur sets out to make sure he is still safe. *Charlie Adler as Templeton, a care-free, egotistical rat who lives at Homer's farm. He has four bratty children of his own: Henrietta, Lester, Ralphie, and Junior. He accompanies Wilbur, Nellie, Aranea, and Joy on the journey to visit Cardigan on the condition that Wilbur babysits his bratty children. Adler also voices Lurvy, Homer's assistant. *Amanda Bynes as Nellie, one of Charlotte's three daughters. She serves as their leader. Mimi Manners provides the singing voice. *Anndi McAfee as Joy, the cynical, sarcastic member of the trio. *Maria Bamford as Aranea, the kinder, gentler member of the trio. She always gets upset because she cannot spin a proper web. Bamford also voiced Button, Mrs. Hirsch's spoiled pet dog. *Harrison Chad as Cardigan, a lonely lamb whom Wilbur befriends. When Mr. Zuckerman decides to sell Cardigan to another farmer, Wilbur becomes determined to see him again. Later, Wilbur has to save him from being eaten by Farley. *Rob Paulsen as Farley, an evil, pompous fox responsible for the loss of many chickens and eggs from various farms. *Debi Derryberry as Fern Arable, the spirited young girl who saved Wilbur in the first film. She enters the tomato-growing contest at the fair. Her tomato, named Sal, wins the competition. *Laraine Newman as Gwen, the goose who Wilbur befriended in the first film. She has a noticeably smaller role this time around. *Dawnn Lewis as Bessie, a cow owned by Mr. Hirsch. She gets annoyed easily but also learns to like Wilbur because he was the only one to find her milk taste good. *Danny Mann as Mr. Hirsch, the farmer who buys Cardigan. *Brenda Vaccaro as Mrs. Hirsch, Mr. Hirsch's wife who mistakes Wilbur for a wild pig. *Jerry Houser as Mr. Zuckerman, the current owner of Wilbur and former owner of Cardigan. *Valery Pappas as High Strung Chicken *Nika Futterman as Baby Rats, Templeton's bratty children. Their names are Henrietta, Lester, Ralphie, and Junior. *Bridget Sienna as Flo, a snobby cow who mocks Bessie for producing sour milk. *Bobby Block as Snotty Lamb *Ashley Edner as Bully Lamb *Pat Fraley as Donkey *Frank Welker as Animals' vocal effects Credits Trailers and info #The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration #Barbie of Swan Lake #Universal Mediterranea advert Category:2003 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:Children's DVDs by Universal Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:Paramount Home Video Category:Universal Studios Home Video Category:Nickelodeon Category:BBFC U Category:Charlotte's Web 2 - Wilbur's Great Adventure